


Город у синего-синего моря

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [8]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: точно миниатюрный мир
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258





	Город у синего-синего моря

**Author's Note:**

> лемниската — один из знаков бесконечности, имеет форму восьмерки

Этот город под синими-синими небесами  
точно миниатюрный мир и, как водится, он полон судеб —  
маленьких и великих, радостных и бедовых.  
Кто-то помнит лишь небо, кто-то — закат, кто — вкус вина… или крови?  
Да разве же это важно? Память ведь не меняет сути:  
«Тогда давай останемся живы, тогда давай свободными будем»,  
«Знаешь, Брэндон, этот город нынче кажется мне слишком тесным» —  
а у каждой дороги свои перекрестья.  
Кто вознесётся ввысь, осколки со звёздами перепутав,  
кто закричит: «Я люблю тебя, правда!»,  
кто надругается и над жизнью, и над смертью,  
кто за всех непомерную цену заплатит…  
На всё это способны лишь только люди,  
«Где же ошиблись мы?» — это жизни закон железный.  
Рушатся сумерки, восходит новое солнце,  
лемниската снова петлю свою замыкает…  
Этот город у синего-синего моря  
видел так много горя и познал так много смерти,  
но никто сдаваться не собирался: сколько всего уже было,  
сколько всего ещё будет, под небесами ничто не ново.  
Так и жили в одной круговерти:  
люди, зомби, кошки и постчеловеки.


End file.
